


The come down

by ezwra



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael Jones, Unprotected Sex, gratuitous use of the word cock, mentions of michael/lads various relationships, vague foot fetish literally an accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezwra/pseuds/ezwra
Summary: winding down from a job with the help of some orgasms
Relationships: Michael Jones/Geoff Ramsey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	The come down

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK IS BASED SOLELY OFF OF FANDOM REFERENCES AND CHARACTERISATIONS. I am writing this to rt/ah guidelines as best as I know them. These are characters based on / referencing real people, but are not those people.
> 
> i looooooove micheoff but i dont write it much. im going to fix that. howver i kept reflexively going to type 'gavin' when i hit the g key so please tell me if one slipped through
> 
> as usual i shall mention that i am a trans guy and i have used words here that im comfortable with (except this time im projecting onto michael instead of gavin lmao)
> 
> requests to @ezwra on tumblr please :)

Geoff is sat in the armchair in the corner of his room, reading quietly with the spine of the book pressed against his thigh, one hand pressed against his face and fingers holding an icepack in place against his eye. A minor slip up in a job, no one seriously hurt, but tensions raised just enough for michael and jeremy to go out and blow off the rest of their steam.

_ That must be them returning now. _ A door slams out in the main area of the penthouse, boots stamping throughout the semi-shared home. Geoff looks up at the door to the bedroom with raised brows, folding the corner of his page and closing it slowly. The doorhandle jiggles roughly before it swings open, being caught at the last minute by bruised fingers.

“Good time?” geoff asks simply, watching as michael walks in and slams the door behind himself, immediately going into the en suite. They share one of the few rooms with an en suite, it’s one of the perks of living in the penthouse full time. The squeak of the faucet echoes through the joined rooms, water rushing against porcelain. “Michael?”

“It was fine, geoff.”

Geoff raises his brows at michael’s tight tone. He doesn't rise from his seat, wanting to give michael his space while he’s still riled up. He listens as something falls over and michael curses, then the faucet turning off. He walks back out with a wet flannel, wiping at his hands and then his face roughly. Geoff frowns at this.

“Hey,” he starts, putting his ice pack down on the floor next to the chair, “what’s wrong?”

Michael stops, holding the wet flannel flat against his face and breathing raggedly into the cotton. He shrugs weakly, stuttering out a weak, “geoff, i don't… i can't-” his head falls down between his shoulders and he grunts.

“Okay,” geoff soothes, frowning and sitting up properly, “c’mere. I’ve got you.” michael stands up and shuffles over, gaze focused downwards at the cream coloured carpet. Geoff reaches out and grasps his hips gently before guiding him down to his knees, his grip firm against michael’s body. He takes the flannel and folds into a quarter, holding michael’s chin in his left hand and pressing his thumb against the younger man’s upper lip. The right side of michael’s face is bruised to hell, a cut on his eyebrow and blood running from his nose into the cracks in his lips. There’s a graze on the arch of his cheek bone, too, sore and red, and geoff wipes it clean with a tender reverence. 

Michael’s eyes slip closed as he does this. His breathing levels out, breath hot against the back of geoff’s hand. The older man continues to clean is face gently, thumb occasionally drifting to pet down along michael’s jawline. His shoulders begin to press against geoff’s bony knees and the man hums softly, tilting his head.

“What do you need?” he asks carefully, wiping the flannel under michael’s nose before putting it to the side, running his index finger down the bridge of his nose. It isn't broken, thankfully, just bruised. Michael’s shoulders shudder slightly before he raises his hands and presses them against geoff’s thighs.

“I can't… i can't bring myself down, nothing’s…” he furrows his brows, geoff frowns at his expression and gently holds michael’s face in both hands, “help me?” his eyes are dark and pleading, looking up at geoff. 

He nods gently. “Of course. Anything.” 

Michael nods slowly and presses his fingers against the seams of geoff’s pants. He presses the less bruised side of his face against geoff’s thigh, taking a deep breath and sighing out slowly. Geoff runs his nails through michael’s curls, scratching soothingly at his scalp while michael works out what he needs. 

Pale fingers slide up slowly to geoff’s belt and carefully unhooks it. Geoff doesn't stop him, keeps his hands where they are, but he frowns gently. “Are you sure you want this?”

Michael looks up at him and nods slowly, “anything, right? I want… i need to let go.”

“No more control,” geoff reasons, tilting michael’s head in his hands. He goes easily, eyes fluttering shut as he nods slightly. “Do you remember your safewords?”

“Red, yellow, green. Traffic lights.” michael huffs a little, fumbling with geoff’s fly, “i remember, geoff.”

“What was that?” he tugs at michael’s curls, frowning softly. 

Michael shudders and bites his lip, “m’sorry, sir.”

“That’s better, baby. It’s okay.” michael’s fingers continue to fiddle with geoff’s fly, tugging it open and nosing along the subtle bulge in his boxers. Geoff hisses slightly at the feeling, stroking through michael’s hair a little more. The contact seems important, at least in geoff’s eyes, so he’s reluctant to stop. Michael threads geoff’s cock through the slit in his boxers, immediately attaching himself to the base and pressing his tongue against the sensitive skin there.

Geoff tilts his head back and groans gently. “Good boy,” he grunts, cock quickly growing hard. He tilts michael’s head gently and directs him up to the head, lips bumping against the silver ring and precome smearing against the swell of michael’s bottom lip. “C’mon, be good and swallow me down.”   


Michael nods slowly and hums under his breath, panting a soft  _ yes, sir _ , before carefully taking the head of geoff’s cock into his mouth. The piercing clicks against his teeth slightly and he furrows his brows, bobbing his head carefully and working his way down the thick organ. His mouth is hot and wet and geoff loves this, always loves when michael gets on his knees and sucks his cock; he always looks so beautiful and if it’s done just right, he’ll be left messy and needy after.

Needless to say, geoff makes sure it’s  _ always _ done right.

Geoff shifts his foot carefully and slides it between michael’s legs, the top of his shoe pressing against his crotch. Michael jolts slightly, eyes going wide as he looks up at geoff, but the older man just tilts his head and raises a brow. “Get yourself off for me, baby.” michael sinks down an extra few inches when he nods, moaning and rocking his hips gently. Geoff watches as he shifts and spreads his legs to give himself a firmer surface to grind against. He looks amazing like this, cheeks rapidly darkening and eyes fluttering occasionally with each inch he manages to edge into his mouth. 

Michael eventually buries his nose against geoff’s groin, gagging slightly and moaning as he presses his hips roughly against geoff’s shoe. His face goes bright scarlet before he gags again and groans, pulling away and using his hand to jerk geoff’s cock shakily, “f-fuck, sir…” his voice is ragged and shaky, hips rocking arhythmically as he digs the fingers of his other hand into geoff’s thigh. 

“Did i say you could stop?” geoff asks, scratching through michael’s hair and pulling his head back, baring his throat.

Michael’s throat bobs as he swallows, “n-no, sir, but…”

“But?”

“I'm  _ close _ ,” he admits, panting and gritting his teeth, “am i allowed to..?”

Geoff’s heart  _ melts. _ He leans down carefully and kisses michael, messy and deep and pulling away once he knows his boy is sufficiently dizzy. Michael looks up at him and groans, letting go of geoff’s cock to grip his leg tight, curling into himself and pressing his forehead against geoff’s knee as his orgasm wracks through him, shoulders shaking as he whines.

“Good boy,” geoff soothes, pressing a kiss to michael’s hairline, “my good boy. Don't stop, okay? Keep going, keep moving those pretty hips.”

Michael groans and nods, hips shuddering before they continue moving. He eventually lifts his head and leans forwards, taking geoff’s cock back into his mouth. The older man watches with a low moan, smirking at michael’s obedience. The younger man is eager to please, even on his brattier days, and geoff loves to ease out the softer side of him.

Geoff’s blood turns to fire in his veins when he watches michael repeatedly gag himself and moan against the base of geoff’s cock, hips rocking in stuttered circles now. It doesn't take long for michael to look up at geoff, eyes beading with tears from the combined overstimulation and gagging. “Close already?” michael moans and nods against geoff’s cock, nose buried in the dark thatch of pubic hair at the base, “of course you are, desperate boy. Go ahead."

A single tear escapes and geoff thumbs it away as michael’s body shakes and shudders through a second orgasm. Tattooed fingers carefully ease michael’s head from his cock. Michael pants and gasps, lips bruised and wet with spit. “Please, sir,” he says, fingers kneading at geoff’s thighs, “wan’ you to come…”

“I know, baby,” geoff smirks, taking his foot from michael’s crotch and tilting his head, “i wanna fuck you, is that okay? Wanna press you into the bed, make you come again.” Michael moans and nods, eyes rolling slightly. Geoff smirks at his reaction, removing his hands from michael’s hair. “Okay. strip and get on the bed.”

Geoff stays seated as michael struggles to his knees, legs wobbling and palms pressed against the arms of the chair. He stumbles over to the end of the bed, kicking off his shoes and pulling his shirt over his head as he goes. Geoff watches with an amused smirk, raising his brows and tilting his head. Michael’s jeans swiftly join the pile of clothes, and geoff retrains a moan when he sees how wet michael’s boxers are. He stands and follows the younger man over, dropping his own pants and unbuttoning his shirt but leaving it on, too lazy to shrug off the cotton when his hands are overcome with the urge to touch michael.

Michael gasps softly at the first press of geoff’s tattooed hand between his thighs, one hand reaching back to grip his shoulder and the other going tight around geoff’s wrist. He laughs at this, grinning and pressing his teeth against the tender skin of michael’s neck, “so wet for me, michael. I bet i don't even need lube, hm?” geoff grips the short length of michael’s cock between his knuckles, massaging and tugging at the throbbing head. The direct contact must be too much for michael because he’s suddenly bucking in geoff’s grip, ass inadvertently pressing against geoff’s hard cock. They both moan at the much needed contact.

“Please, sir,” michael groans, panting and tilting his head back more to give geoff more room, “i need your cock, need it so bad,  _ please _ .”

“Okay, baby,” geoff soothes, kissing michael’s neck once more before pulling away, fingers glistening under the lights, “on your knees, head down for me.”

Michael obeys quickly, toes curling against the comforter. Geoff goes to the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube and fumbling for a condom. When he tosses it onto the bed, michael whines.

“No condom,” he pants, looking up at geoff.

The older man frowns softly, furrowing his brows, “michael…” they’ve had this conversation before, but never in the middle of a scene.

“I'm not-!” michael frowns heavily, going red and avoiding eye contact as he presses his legs together, dragged from the scene and thoroughly embarrassed at his position. “You know i'm not gonna fuckin’ get pregnant, dude.”

Geoff worries his lip between his teeth, sighing and rubbing his temple, “we’re talking more about this later.” he tosses the condom back into the drawer, reaching out and rubbing a soothing hand against the outer side of michael’s thigh, “fine, baby.”

Michael nods slightly but he keeps his face pressed against the comforter. Geoff frowns at this, knee-walking behind the younger man and running his hands along his ribs, then the muscle of his back. “C’mere,” he says gently, voice low and soothing. Michael relents and geoff manages to slowly bring michael up onto his knees, shifting him backwards to sit on his lap carefully, “what’s wrong?”

Michael is quiet for a few moments, simply breathing and shifting against geoff’s body before he eventually says, “i'm sorry.”

“For what, baby?” 

“I feel like i'm forcing you to do it. I don't wanna do it if you don't…” 

Geoff sighs, rubbing his hands along michael’s thighs to keep him warm while they talk, “baby, if i didn't wanna do it, you know what i’d do?” geoff doesn't get a response but he continues anyway, knowing michael is listening, “i’d safeword. We would talk properly about it.” michael relaxes against him at his words, nodding carefully. Geoff smiles at this, wrapping his arms around michael’s waist. “There’s nothing more i wanna do than, y’know, leave you dripping with my come, but i'm more aware of what you and the lads do than you think, and we  _ will _ need to have a serious talk later.”

Michael grows more and more flustered as geoff talks before eventually nodding. “Later.” he agrees. “But, uh… not now, sir.”

Smirking gently, geoff nods, “okay, baby. What’s your colour?”

“Green,” michael says firmly, rocking his hips a little, “so green, sir.”

Geoff’s erection reawakens at this, the friction nice after being hard for so long and then nothing. “Good boy. Back down on your knees for me.” he watches as michael nods and immediately resumes his pose, legs half spread. “C’mon, a little wider,” geoff teases, running his nails along michael’s inner thighs. The younger man shudders and nods, tilting his hips and opening his legs wider.

He grabs the lube from next to them both and slicks his cock easily, shuffling forwards an inch or two as he thumbs the piercing on the end. He shudders a little and grunts, rolling his shoulders and lining his cock up carefully. The sight of his bare dick against michael’s hole is as terrifying as it is thrilling, and geoff has to take a breath before he begins to push in.

Michael is wet and warm around his head, much like his mouth was earlier, but there’s something primally different about this. Michael pulses and throbs around him with each twitch of his hips, with each moan that escapes him, and geoff wants to kick himself for nearly disagreeing to do this. He grips michael’s hips with both hands and carefully pushes in to the base, a throaty whine escaping (that he will deny later).

“Fuck,  _ geoff, _ ” michael croaks, and geoff can't even reprimand him for not calling him  _ sir _ , “feels so good, i'm so sensitive, i can't…” he ducks his head down and groans, so geoff reaches forwards and threads a hand into his hair, pulling him back up as he thrusts in to his base. 

“Keep going, baby, keep running that pretty mouth,” geoff grins, rocking his hips in a little figure eight motion he knows drives michael wild, watching as he scrabbles at the sheets and almost wails, “c’mon now.”

“G-geoff, sir, you’re so  _ warm _ , i feel like i'm burning up, i'm so close again-” he presses his hips back when geoff goes to pull out a little, whining, “ _ don't _ , please, i'm so close, i just need a little more-”

“Okay, baby,” geoff leans close, pressing his chest to michael’s back and thrusting back in. geoff is embarrassingly close himself, cock throbbing, but he manages to stave off his incoming orgasm. Instead, he reaches down and rubs a gentle circle against michael’s cock, kissing and biting at his neck, “i’ll help you, baby, c’mon now, one more and i’ll give you what you want.”

Michael shudders and jerks under him, growing increasingly wet against geoff’s hand before he sobs shakily, “sir, please,” he tilts his head, bitten mouth open, and geoff knows what he wants. He leans up a little and kisses the younger man softly, his spare hand coming up and stroking soothingly through his hair, then up and down his back. He speeds up his fingers against michael’s cock and wiggles his hips gently, grunting when he tightens like a vice and shudders, breaking the kiss and pressing his face into the comforter. He sobs and shakes through his orgasm, hips jerking against geoff’s.

He holds the younger man through it, moaning at the pulsing around his cock and doing his best to not come on the spot. He waits until michael has settled before kissing his neck, “you with me, baby?” Michael grunts but otherwise doesn't respond, pressing his hips back with a whine. “You want it now?”

The younger man simply nods, pressing his hips back again. Geoff rubs michael’s chest gently, pressing firmly against his sternum before drifting down and simply gripping michael’s sides. “My good boy, so good for me. Asking for what you want. I’ll always give it to you, anything.” he rocks his hips carefully, barely pulling out before pushing deep. Michael whines under him. “I bet the lads couldn't leave you like this, dripping and shaking, hm? I bet they bend under you so well, scared of  _ the los santos wolf _ ,” geoff teases, sitting up a little and rutting his hips a little harder, hips meeting michael’s ass with a resounding slap noise, “but they know who’s got your leash, boy, they know whose cock you’re hungry for.”

Michael tilts his head and looks up at geoff, eyes brimming with tears and face flushed red, “yours, i'm yours,” he moans, eyes fluttering shut at a particularly hard thrust, “always want your cock, sir, just want you any way i can get you, always.”

Geoff grits his teeth and moans, eyes shut tight as he ruts his hips, head tilted back. He pulls out half way for the last few, michael’s oversensitive body shaking under him as he pounds deep before coming hard, come dripping out from around his cock and down michael’s thighs. The younger man sobs a shaky moan, hand shooting under himself. Geoff realises he’s jerking himself off when his knuckles bump his balls, shocking a moan and another spurt of come out of him. He reaches down and does it for michael when he keeps slipping, too desperate and his cock too slicked by both of their come for him to keep steady.

Michael’s final orgasm is shorter, sharper than the rest, but no less intense. His toes curl against geoff’s calves and he goes stiff before his body goes limp, shivering gently. Geoff pulls out carefully, shuddering and moaning at michael’s messy hole before gently moving michael onto his side. “T-take a picture, it’ll last longer.” michael teases hoarsely, eyes lidded as he grins tiredly up at geoff. 

Geoff just smirks down at him, carefully working the comforter out from under them both and spooning up behind michael, holding him close, “you okay?”

“I feel like i’ve lost the use of my legs but, uh… yeah, i'm good.” he shudders gently, bringing the covers close to his nose, “really good.”

“Coming down okay?” michael simply nods, linking his fingers with geoff’s against his stomach. “Good, okay. Get some sleep.”

“M’trying to, but some fuck keeps talking.” michael grumbles, pressing his face into the pillow. Geoff just rolls his eyes and smirks, holding michael close.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3
> 
> ps this is unrealistic please practice safe sex i love you <3


End file.
